battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
LA-AT Gunship
/Alliance Assault Craft | type=Shuttle (SWBFII) Gunship (SWBFI) | aff=*Galactic Republic *Anti-Troopers *Rebel Alliance | complement= | systems= | crew= (SWBFI) 5''' 1 Pilot, 3 gunners and 1 passenger (SWBFII) '''4 1 Pilot, 1 Co-pilot and 2 gunners}} The Low Altitude Assault Transport (LAAT) Gunship, also known as the Republic Assault Gunship, is an aerial gunship and infantry transport for the Galactic Republic. It was later recommissioned as part of the Rebel Alliance's meagre forces as the Alliance Assault Craft. The ship in both Battlefront games is used as a troop transport. It has many different slots that can each hold one person. This means that the ship will re-heal very quickly if it is full of pilot class units. It has a lot of health in the first place, making it a force to be reckoned with. Almost every unit has a gun, making this ship very deadly to foes. The best feature of this ship, however, is the fact that it acts as a spawn point if parked in the enemy hangar. This is very nice, but you will need a lot of pilots to heal the ship with their fusion cutters while it is in the enemy hangar. (Equivalent- Sentinel-class Landing Craft, Droid Gunship) Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Maps *Bespin: Platforms *Geonosis: Spire *Kashyyyk: Islands *Kamino: Tipoca City (beta version) (modded map only) *Utapau: Sinkhole (Campaign Mode Only) (Non Playable) *Mygeeto: War-Torn City (Campaign Mode Only) (Non Playable) *Coruscant: Jedi Temple (Campaign Mode Only) (Non Playable) *Kamino: Cloning Facility (Campaign Mode Only) (Non Playable) *All Elite Sqadron Maps *All Battlefront 2 Space Maps Trivia *The Clone Gunship's role in the SWBFII space maps is out of place. A gunship is an attack craft for planetary atmospheres, a better choice for a Republic Shuttle would be the Nu-class or the Theta-class Shuttles. *In the Star Wars universe, LAAT/i Gunships are affectionately known as "Lartys" by various Republic clone troopers. *The Rebel Alliance LAAT uses a slightly different skin from the Republic one. *In Star Wars: Battlefront I the LAAT gunship has 5 crew members and fires green laser bolts but in Star Wars: Battlefront II it only has 4 crew members and fires blue laser bolts, making it one crew member short. *In Star Wars: Battlefront there are 3 gunner seats but 4 laser guns. The third gunner controls both wingtip lasers. *The Anti-Troopers used 2 LAATs in an attempt to defeat the Galactic Empire; both of which were destroyed. *In Battlefront II, the gunship's wing lasers do not fire. *Perhaps the one of the largest differences between the LAAT in Battlefront I and the LAAT in Battlefront II is the fact that when the vehicle takes off, the blast doors do not shut. In Battlefront II, this is probably due to its usage as a space vehicle, so the blast doors would act as airlocks. Gallery LAAT Multi-View.png Republic_Gunship.png|My 3D model of the LA-AT/i By Chance.Purvis. LA-ATgunship.jpg|A custom LAAT/i Gunship flies over the Kashyyyk: Islands. La-at.jpg|A LAAT/i in space battle. LAATReb.png|A Rebel Alliance LAAT. Droid Marine.JPG|A LA-AT/i in a enemy hangar. 1090955250.jpg|A Republic Gunship. Original geonosis map 1.jpg|A LA-AT/i on Geonosis. LAAT.jpg|Two LAATs over Geonosis. Star-wars-battlefront-20040714041924197 thumb .jpg|A gunship burning over Kamino. LAATc_TCW.jpg|A variant of the LAAT (the LAAT/c) commonly known as the Republic Dropship, which is designed to carry AT-TEs. Gunship.jpg|A Gunship over Geonosis. Battle.jpg|A LA-AT/i Gunship landing during the battle of Utapau. Links *Back to Vehicles Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Galactic Republic Vehicles Category:Rebel Alliance Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Gunships / Shuttles Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era